


none is done by halves

by kuro49



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Wife Jason Todd, washing mouth with soap, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Dick makes sure Jason knows the consequences of mouthing off to your husband.





	none is done by halves

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the usual peeps for all the good ideas and all the cheerleading, you know who you are. this is for you /finger guns
> 
> also includes the usual dose of choking, hair pulling, and biting because of course it would, this is a wifey fic after all.
> 
> **edit: the lovely thesoleil has translated this into chinese, and can be found on [mtslash](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=297184&mobile=2)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238715).

 

If pressed for the truth, Dick isn't quite so sure whether it is the string of foul curses or the fact that it is Bruce's name coming out of Jason's mouth again and again that sets him on edge.

Almost three hours later than their original scheduled time, with Dick already out of his Nightwing uniform and freshly showered, Jason is finally coming in through the fire escape. His helmet is set down first, at the kitchen table while he works at easing away the adhesive keeping his domino mask in place, still cussing their old man from hell and back.

“—I've been there even if the asshole still can't recognize that and it ain't so bad until I was climbing out of my own godforsaken _grave_ with nothing but my bare hands so who the fuck does Bruce think he is, that fucking hypocritical _bastard—_ ”

Neither of these things are new or even uncommon, his curses getting downright creative when it comes to Batman and the double standards he stands by every chance he gets.

Dick never thought himself to be a jealous man but as he watches Jason's mouth wrap around Bruce's name over and over again like it is the only thing he knows, this annoyed little thing inside of him crops up like an old flame that never really went out completely.

His eyes follow after Jason's hands as he peels the gloves from his fingers, flexing the stiffness from his knuckles as he keeps up the steady litany of insults. Dick watches as Jason shrugs out of his leather jacket to drape it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, tracking him still as he undoes the clasps and buckles in order to get out of the tangle of holsters that stretch across his shoulders, pull taut at his waist, and also the ones securing the twin Glocks to his thighs.

Dick keeps quiet the whole time as Jason stripes out of his Red Hood gear, goes from the feared criminal drug lord of lower Gotham to just Jason scowling deeply as he works the length of his belt off until it is just the bright red bat plastered brazenly across his chest.

Funny enough that is Dick’s final straw.

He tries not to initiate because he wants this to be about Jason, waits for Jason to come to him when he needs it, leaving the reins resolutely in Jason's hands to make sure he understands that this is all for him. But there are days when the mere sight of his little wing has him wanting him bad, and today is mounting to be one of those days.

Glancing up with his belt gone and his pants undone, Jason looks caught in the headlights, his mouth still wrapped around the middle of another scathing expletive that dies at the tip of his tongue when he sees the heavy heat to Dick’s gaze.

He stops altogether, holding himself completely still as Dick gets up from his spot on the couch to finally ask. “You want to pick a colour, Jay?”

Jason pauses to drop his belt to the growing pile of his vigilante persona before biting his lips to answer in a voice that is barely loud enough to reach the other from where he stands: “Blue.”

Dick nods, turns to go into the bedroom for the drawer with all the aprons folded up neatly. He always gives Jason a choice, and sometimes that makes it both easier and harder for Jason when the decision is placed in his hands.

One shade of blue or another, he holds it up for Jason to pick.

Jason picks the darker one. And Dick thinks to himself, _good_.

“You know what to do then.”

Jason nods, stilted until he is stripping down those final layers without fanfare. If Dick wants it, he would make sure Jason knows. And if Jason wants it, well, there are plenty of ways for Jason to ask for what he wants. When he is just down to his briefs, Dick makes a motion with his hand, lets Jason know this is good and Jason stops at that to tie off the apron behind his back, a bow cinching right at the small of his back.

“Bathroom.” Jason goes with Dick following behind. “Go ahead and turn on the lights.”

Jason does as he is told, flooding the narrow space with a wash of white fluorescent light. They are standing in the bathroom, still wafting with the scent of Dick's body wash. Jason's eyes track Dick’s arm as he reaches out, widening when he picks up the bar of soap from its dish next to the tap.

“You can't be _—_ ” Jason cuts himself off when Dick holds it up between them.

“I want you to know that I don't enjoy this.” The two of them are close enough to touch when Dick tells him pointedly, almost solemnly. Jason raises an eyebrow but keeps his mouth shut as Dick continues as a matter of fact. “But you know I've got to do this when you're mouthing off all over the place.”

Jason never thought his own words to live by would come back quite like this. With Dick adopting Red Hood’s indoctrination: _Let the punishment fit the crime._

Jason glances at Dick again because he can't really be serious, except.

“You can either open up like a good boy or there’s going to be worse punishments to come.”

This close, Dick can almost imagine he can note the minuscule motion as Jason's eyes go all wide and dark, dilating at the promise of more and worse to come.

“Open up, babe.” He says sweetly, lips curling upwards as he coaxes Jason gently.

The bar of soap is rounded at the corners from use but still nearly full size. And Dick doesn’t hold back, pressing it between Jason’s lips as he parts his mouth, dragging the entire bar of soap across his tongue. The scent of fresh lemons cloying in the small spaces between them as it gets wet and sudsy with the gathering spit.

He pulls it out by a little bit only to push it right back in, a little further than before with every turn. Dick times it differently each time, deliberately keeping Jason on edge with no discernible pattern for him to figure out, barely giving pause even as he hears that soft little gag he gets out of Jason when he deliberately pushes it far back enough to have it scrape along the soft palate.

“Don't swallow, hon.” Dick murmurs in advice, brushing back a curl from Jay's eyes as his gaze settles on the slow bob of his throat as he refrains from reflexively swallowing everything Dick leaves in his mouth because he is a good boy like that. “I wouldn't want you getting sick.”

His smile only grows wider when Jason doesn’t make a single noise in objection, just gags down on the soap a little harder with his mouth stretched thin and wide.

 

It is waxy on the first touch when it is still dry but it doesn't taste anything like the scent of lemon that fills his nose. The taste of it is sharp. It is bitter as the full size of it presses down on his tongue with force, has his mouth drooling on biological reaction alone, leaving it all in thick saliva and soap bubbles.

“You're still listening, darling?”

Jason nods and he is gauging Dick through their reflections in the mirror when Dick finally relents, drawing the bar from his mouth. He doesn’t think to spit any of it out and it is not just knowing that Dick has a much meaner streak in him than what everyone thinks of the golden boy. It is the brushing glance of Dick’s eyes to his mouth and then nothing.

Dick doesn’t address it and Jason isn’t about to bring it up until the other man does.

This is how it works, it is how Jason wants it even when he doesn't voice it.

“I want you to get yourself nice and ready for me,” Dick tells him instead, reaching around him for the bottle of lube. “You think you can do that for me, hm?”

Jason blinks _y-e-s_ in morse code with his lashes because he knows a request like that needs an answer even when he cannot speak.

“That's a good wifey.”

It is not a word that he uses with any intention for a serious scene but it is the very idea they have been skirting around. It gets him flushed. Dick holds his gaze the whole time as he presses his mouth against the curve of one shoulder, right across one of Jason's old knife wound that never healed right, the scar tissue raised and smoother than the surrounding skin littered with freckles.

Jason shivers.

And the sharp cold sensation of slick hitting the small of his back has the shiver going all the way down to have his toes curling against the tiles.

The extent of Dick’s help is his finger dragging the waistband of his briefs down to rest under the swell of his ass, keeping Jason's cock trapped in the fabric before he is taking a physical step back to watch everything.

The trail of lubricant slides down the dip of his spine, cool and wet as Jason reaches back. It's not a good angle for him to do any of this for himself. Rubbing the pads of his fingertips against his hole with the slippery mess, he widens his stance to make it a little easier. Spreading one cheek with a hand while the other pushes at the soft entrance as he tries to relax.

He knows how to clean and stretch himself, but always behind closed doors without the slow drag of Dick’s gaze. Jason focuses on the sensation, eases himself in as though he doesn't feel the full weight of Dick’s eyes on him, one finger pushing in to the second knuckle until he is fully relaxed to the intrusion before drawing in another digit.

It is near silent save for every exhale that goes out through his nose and the wet sloppy noises from where his fingers are working in and out of himself.

Jason glances down only to look away sharply from the sight of the bar of soap that is sitting in the bathroom sink, like another stark reminder of how he ended up in this position. Looking up just to see Dick's grin going wide and wicked when he notices precisely where Jason's eyes have been.

“After all that mouthing off, you’re going to have to do better than this if you want me to fuck you, sweetheart.”

If he could, he would be making the kind of sounds that would get Dick to put his hands all over him, need and desperation vocalized in its most basic form. But all he can do right now is whine softly from the back of his throat at every shallow push of his fingers inside of himself.

It's hardly enough but it already feels like too much.

His fingers doesn’t know to brush over his prostate when the only thought running through his head is to make sure he is opening himself up for Dick to push right in. And the jolt of pleasure that runs through his body when his fingers accidentally brush across his prostate almost has him stopping entirely out of shock.

“Just a little bit more.” Dick says to him, finally reaching out, touching a warm palm to Jason's side, thumb rubbing back and forth almost in time to the rhythm Jason has set for himself as he pushes in deeper and spreads his fingers wider to accommodate the full length and girth of Dick when he finally gives them both what they want.

Even though it is feeling steadily more like a need burning white hot at both ends with how hard he has gotten. Jason can feel the damp spot spreading in his briefs, the cling of the fabric rubbing insistently against the sensitive head of his cock as he shifts his hips by the barest inch.

“You're good for me?”

If Jason is still thinking a coherent thought that isn't _yes_ and _please_ , he would admit the little whimper of a noise he lets out is downright pathetic. But he is also thoroughly past the point of caring and if there is anything that brings him right up to the edge, it is Dick finally stepping close again with a promise to fuck him stupid.

"I don't want you looking anywhere but yourself, okay?" This time, Jason can feel the rub of Dick’s cock against his ass, the blunt head catching at his rim, smearing precum where Jason still has his fingers holding himself open for him. Dick touches a hand to Jason's, replacing Jason's own tentative hold for a firm one as he takes over, his thumb digging into the edge of Jason's pink gaping hole while his fingers sink into the flesh of his ass. "I like this expression on you."

Jason watches the flutter of his own lashes, his eyelids going half-mast when he is being opened up the rest of the way on Dick's cock.

Dick bottoms out on a single push with how easy Jason’s body gives to his. He fills him completely, reaching so much deeper than his fingers did, and the only thing Jason registers is the quiet little _fuck_ that Dick breathes out, full of reverence for him when he is all the way in.

 

There are no moments of repose, not even when Jason’s head falls forward, his hands bracing himself against the edge of the sink on a death-grip as the noises are being quite literally fucked out of him. And every time his mouth parts on a gasp, soapy suds spill just over the swell of his bottom lip to drip messily down his chin.

Dick knows Jason doesn’t want to be given a pause when his body is clenching down on every thrust, heat everywhere they touch and then burning hotter still with how tightly Jason’s walls would cling to his cock as he pulls out until it is just the head of his cock inside of him.

Every time Jason’s eyes fall close with the pleasure, Dick would lean forward to sink his teeth sharply into Jason’s shoulders, leaving painful indents into the flesh and stopping just short of drawing blood. And when that doesn’t bring Jason back, Dick would reach out with one hand to wind his fingers into Jason’s hair, yanking his head back until his neck is craning harshly and his throat is bared.

“I want you to see how good you look for me right now.”

Jason’s cheeks are flushed crimson red, and somewhere in a moment all hazy with wet kisses smearing across every imprint of Dick’s teeth, Jason’s healing split lip has opened up, the droplets of blood mingling with the dripping mess of spit and soap. Jason’s eyes are blown wide and dark, tears pricking at the corners when Dick keeps that painful grip in his hair until he is finally maintaining eye contact with Dick’s reflection in the mirror.

“Good boy.” He lets up with a press of his mouth to Jason’s temple, releases the grip he has on his hair to touch his hand to Jason’s throat. Dick can see how Jason’s chest expands when he draws in a sharp burst of air inside of his lungs in anticipation, waits for Jay to see the warmth in his smile before he is squeezing down with careful application of his fingers at the carotid arteries on each side of his neck.

Keeping the focus of the pressure there instead of his airway, holding for just a few seconds before easing up again.

Dick repeats the motion just as Jason wants it, all the while he is fucking into him, never giving him a second for a full breath, loving the way Jason’s body clenches down on every inch still buried inside of him with each chokehold. And when he feels Jason getting too close to the edge, he is releasing his throat altogether to wrap his fingers around the base of Jason’s cock, holding him still until his need to orgasm subsides.

When Dick himself is close, he tugs the apron strings loose until it falls open.

Presenting the broad expanse of Jason’s back without a single interruption for his viewing pleasure alone. He smooths a palm down the gorgeous arch of Jason's spine, over each bump of vertebrae until he finds his spot at his hips again. Fingertips digging into those familiar points he knows by touch alone, holding Jason still as he pulls out completely to come all over the small of his back.

The splatter of his release hits hot and sticky against the grit of sweat on Jason’s skin, painting the stark lines of his muscles on display in streaks of white.

Looking up, he sees the slide of Jason’s eyes closing, the way his mouth falls open when Jason follows with his hand wrapped around his own cock. His briefs long since shoved midway to his knees as he is tipping himself over that final edge, working the length of his cock with the leftover lube from his ass as he shudders through his own orgasm.

 

"Babe, open your eyes."

Jason shakes his head, unwilling to follow through.

"You can't or you won't, hm?"

Jason lets out a low exhausted whine, wanting to press back and feel Dick all along his back but Dick keeps him easily pinned at the hips, not giving an inch and drawing away in warning when he tries to arch back.

“Don't make this worse than it needs to be, sweetheart.” Dick continues, reaching over to sweep back the prominent white streak from his forehead, the pads of his fingers lingering with purpose through the sweat-soaked locks. “Open up those pretty eyes for me.”

Dick presses his mouth to his temple again, and Jason can feel all of that keenly when every breath Dick breathes out is landing hot against his skin.

Just as they have established from the very start, Jason likes it when he can prove himself useful whether it is on all fours on the kitchen floor or down on his knees in front of the couch while Dick sits there with his hand loosely tangled in his hair guiding him wherever he wants him.

Any way he wants him, just that he does.

Coaxing him with touches that come and go, like a prelude to what he is due, Dick waits with patience Jason wouldn't have for himself.

Frustration mounts because Jason desperately wants to please but embarrassment keeps him rooted into place.

"You can do that for me, can't you, Jay?" Dick starts again, his tone so soft Jason almost doesn't catch it if he weren't so hyperfocused on Dick.

He breathes in slow and blinks his eyes open on Dick's request just as slow. Dragging his feet with the motion even when he doesn't move an inch from his spot where he is pinned between Dick and the bathroom sink. Jason steels himself for it but.

He goes completely still, freezing at the sight of himself in the mirror.

The fluorescent light of the bathroom is always harsh, stripping away all the warmth and glow to leave a waxy sunken look to everything it reaches. The sight of himself has him glancing away with a loud exhale that almost has him choking if it wasn't for Dick leaning forward, pressing himself against the length of Jason's back to keep him from bodily flinching away.

Jason looks like a wreck, like a worn and well-loved chew toy with the imprints of Dick’s teeth digging sharp and deep.

Rightly so when there are bite marks tracking down the curve of his shoulders, his throat a careful work of finger painting filled out in colours of every shade of surfacing bruises. Freckles prominent across his cheeks, his bottom lip has split open again. The blood is more pink than red with drool, a close resemblance to when Dick would fuck his mouth all vicious and messy.

His hair is combed through with just fingers, the roots of his curls feeling every bit of how it was viciously yanked on with the way he aches at the scalp. He looks thoroughly used and feels every inch of it.

“There we go, that wasn't so hard now, was it?” Dick murmurs, his mouth close enough to the shell of Jason's ear for him to lick a broad stripe with the flat of his tongue, biting down and tugging on the lobe. And Dick's mouth is still smiling when he can feel the shiver that runs down the line of Jason's back. “There are those baby blues I love.”

If Jason could protest, he would.

That Dick is a liar because his eyes are more green than blue if they are to be honest at all.

But they are playing pretend in an overly elaborate game of married life, matching gaudy gold bands on their ring fingers, the apron a crumpled mess and barely hanging off of him still. Honesty is him maintaining eye contact with his ruined reflection in a way that borders on obscene when he specifically cannot open his mouth, at least not without swallowing the remnants of soap suds that still sit pungent across his tongue.

“It’s okay, Jay.” Dick reaches around him again, fills up a glass with tap water from the sink before holding it out to him. “You can rinse out your mouth now, you did so well.”

Even when he isn’t fucked out of his mind or spiraling halfway towards his bouts of pit-madness, sometimes it still takes him a few beats to come back to himself. But Dick just nods in reassurance when Jason looks to him, almost inquisitive and waits those long few beats before Jason is finally taking the cup from him.

“But remember the next time you mouth off," the smile doesn’t change, still curving soft and sweet over Dick’s mouth even as his gaze hardens just a fraction in warning, "I'm going to make you swallow it.”

Jason spits everything out until the only thing that remains is the bitter taste that has seeped into every crevice of his mouth, from the tip of his tongue all the way down to his throat even when he is pretty sure he didn't swallow a thing. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, Jason finds himself freezing in place for a third time in one night when Dick continues, this time almost deliberately offhanded.

"Now clean up yourself and come to bed."

Dick turns away before he can watch the expression bloom over Jason’s face, like there isn’t significance worth his weight in gold in what he just said.

 

When Jason joins him in bed, smelling like Dick's shampoo and in sweatpants that fall just shy of his ankles, Dick turns to make room for him like it is the only natural thing left to do.

And when Jason curls against him, bare skin to his, it certainly feels an awful amount like it.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授翻】【DC】【Dickjay】none is done by halves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238715) by [thesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil)




End file.
